dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga
The 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga is the 9th Saga of Dragon Ball Advanced, and First Saga of the Fusions/Timespace Rift Group. Confirmed Fusions Confirmed EX-Fusions *Gogenks *Karoly Black *Veroly *Denderot Confirmed Plot points *This Saga will have the most EX-Fusions in it out of the entirety of Dragon Ball Advanced *This Saga will have the most Characters *The Main Villain won't be introduce or mentioned in this saga *This Saga along with the Fusions/Timespace Rift Group will take place soley in the Timespace Rift of Age ???. *This Saga will be the longest and like the Dark Empire Saga on the canon wiki; this Saga will be broken into substories. *This Saga will follow some common themes surrounding Tournaments **Goku will lose in the Final Round **Yamcha will lose in the quarter-finals Substories *'Behind the Scenes: 1st Tournament Mini-Saga' *'Preparation for the Tournament Mini-Saga' *'100-Team Challenge Mini-Saga' *'Redemption Round Mini-Saga' *'Training for the First Round Mini-Saga' *'Tournament Begins Mini-Saga' *'Post-Tournament Round Mini-Saga' Plot Guitar makes his way home after meditating at Atla's Cliffs and spots Vegeta's Statue - he notices strange energy floating around it and approaches it. The energy begins to become violent the closer the Namekian walks near it and eventually it explodes as soon as he is near it. Guitar is knocked on unconscious by the explosion as Piccolo sense it and flies off to the area. He notices his offspring on the ground and flies over to him as more anomalies begin to form around Goku City and most of Earth. Piccolo presumes that it is the result of the battle with Atla finally taking effect, but his theory is shot down as Android 16 descends in front of him and tells him that he is wrong. Piccolo asks what happened to Guitar and he says that the energy causes Neurotemporal Displacement - confusing Piccolo as he repeats Android 16's words. Behind The Scenes: 1st Tournament Mini-Saga Guitar wakes up outside the arena of the Tournament Arena and quickly realises that he is in the Timespace Rift and looks at his reflection to he is a kid again. The announcer declares Team Tekka has winners for the round while members of Team Guitar call their leader a loser as they fly off. Guitar flies off to Frieza's Ship and organises uses the team matching system to select Kid Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Pan: GT as his new teammates while still remaining confused about everything and even tries to ask everyone what's going on, but they think he is crazy. A Time Rift opens allowing his selected teammates to come through as they've agreed to be his teammate. Bulma approaches Guitar thanks him for meeting her like he promised and asks if he's ready to try her new gadget. Bulma reveals that she worked on it with Chronoa and Towa, and call it the Digital Space-Time Ring she explains to him that it will allow him to physically enter the Streetpass Machine's Network in order to resolve the bugs and problems with the machine. Guitar fakes most of his responses throughout most of the conversation and agrees to use the ring. He asks her to give him some time and she tells him to be quick as the situation may get worse the longer it is ignored. Guitar goes over to the EX-Fusion Station and uses it to fuse Kid Goku and Krillin into the Gorillin while fusing his other teammates into Pandel and EX Gotenks respectively. However, as a result of fusing two of his teammates, he is now required to find a fifth teammate as he turns off the machine and second Time Rift opens allowing his fused Teammates to come through and recruits Hit to his team. He uses the ring in order to enter the Sreetpass Machine's network and finds Super 17 and Baby in the network arguing with each other. Super 17 explains that he is in the middle a fight and dragging him to a dead-end place was not acceptable. Team Guitar confronts them and they mock Guitar and his team as they agree to put aside their arguement and use the EX-Fusion to fuse into Baby 17. Baby 17 summons Chilled, Future Cooler, Mira, and Paradox Cell-X from different Time Rifts. Both teams begin to battle against each other and Guitar tells Baby 17 that since his teammates are Time Rift versions of their selves their powers are unusually high. Guitar gets his team to prove as Gorillin punches Chilled in the gut and sends him flying while Pandel kicks Paradox Cell-X away without much effort and EX Gotenks uses Galick Kamehameha to wound both Baby 17 and Mira. Baby 17 uses Hell's Storm followed up by Flash Bomber, but Team Guitar dodges the attack as attacks as Baby 17 fires his Super Flash Bomber, but it fails to land on them. He uses Revenge Death Ball followed by Electro Eclipse Ball, but Guitar counters with energy barrier - protecting himself from the attack. He follows up with Dark Energy Ball and declares that he will annihilate Team Guitar with it. Hit uses Time-Skip to strike Baby 17, but the negative energy created by the Dark Energy Ball creates an energy shield around him knocks the assassin back. Guitar uses Super Masenko against the Dark Energy Ball as Baby 17 launches while Gorillin and Pandel use Kamehameha, and EX Gotenks use Galick Kamehameha while Hit uses Time-Skip to get by Baby 17 and punches him in the back allow his team to engulf him with their combined energy. However, Baby 17 regenerates and use his Possession ability to take over Mira and immediately begins to Tuffleize him before turning Super Saiyan. Team Guitar is easily defeated by Baby 17 Mira's Galick Beam Cannon as he Bulma alerts them to the Ring's second ability which allows them to return to the same point that left the real world in order to re-plan Guitar follows her suggestion as he tells Hit that he has no idea what's going on. Hit is confused by his confession until Guitar tells him about the events in Age 2360. Hit doesn't know what to say about the events as Bulma explain discussing it with Time Rift may not be the best option as she reveals that she was eavesdropping and further explains that the real versions of the Time Rift being don't gain all the experiences that their Time Rift selves do as it a means to protect the timeline. Hit agrees with Bulma as he reveals that he plans to fuse him with Champa - Hit agrees to it with Bulma explaining that all Time Rift versions are supernaturally willing to recruitments and fusions. Guitar goes over to the EX-Fusion Station to fuse Hit with Champa, and Chamhit emerges from a Time Rift. Guitar asks Whis to train him and he agrees to it if he can find or make the most delicious treat - he's ever tasted. Guitar summons Shenron and wishes for an onigiri so delicious that it'll make mortals pass out. Shenron complies with the wish and gives it to Whis to eat. Guitar waits with anticipation as Whis finds it to be the most delicious treat he's ever tasted. He agrees to train him and puts him through a series of trials. Some time letter - Team Guitar uses the rings to return to the Streetpass Machine's network and at the time they left. Baby 17 Mira sends his teammates back to their proper eras and proceeds to battle against them. EX Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan as Gorillin fires his Destructo Disk at Baby 17 Mira, but he dodges it. Guitar creates a Power Ball and tells Gorillin to stare at it and forces him to transform into his Great Ape form. Team Guitar prepare to take the battle to next level as Baby 17 Mira stares them down. Baby 17 Mira punches Great Ape Gorillin as EX Gotenks punches him in the gut sending him flying. Chamhit uses Time-Skip/Supreme and absolute overpowers him with ease as Guitar powers up to his Red-Eyed form while Pandel kicks Baby 17 Mira into the ground. Chamhit uses his Judgement of a Destroyer, Pandel uses Kamehameha, Gorillin uses Mouth Energy Wave while EX Gotenks uses Galick Kamehameha, and Guitar uses God Masenko. The energy beams combine into a single energy wave as Baby 17 Mira uses Galick Beam Cannon resulting in an energy clash. However, he is overwhelmed by their team attack and engulfs Baby 17 Mira - resulting him being heavily wounded by the attack and he transforms into Strongest Form 1 using the negative energy around him. Baby 17 Mira damages Guitar's ring sending him to the point after he left a second time. Bulma takes it to repair it while she suggests he finds another way to fight back. Guitar uses the EX-Fusion Machine to in order to fuse himself with Demigra. Demitar arrives back into the Network directly after he was forced back into the real world and uses Bloody Masenko. They decide to go with physical force and all five of them battle Baby 17 Mira together and manage to overwhelm him. Baby 17 Mira begins to feel his rhythm getting off-balance as their attacks are barely coordinated. However, he begins to read their moves better and realises their attacks are too linear and become predictable using this to his advantage. He knocks EX Gotenks away with a kick while knocking Gorillin over with a punch to the jaw while blocking an attack from Chamhit. Team Guitar continue to repel Baby 17 Mira's attempts at fatal attacks as Chamhit manages to knock Baby 17 Mira to ground with another assault. He becomes furious at them overpowering him and begins to absorb as much negative energy around him as possible in order to strengthen himself as the battle continues. EX Gotenks enters Super Saiyan 2 and declares that he'll end the battle with one attack, but Baby 17 Mira knocks him into the ground and continues to assault the team. Team Guitar gains the upper hand once again and overwhelm him to the point that he is critically wounded. He begins absorbing even more negative energy in order to begin his next transformation. Baby 17 Mira evolves into his Strongest Form 2, but as his evolution completes - he is knocked to the ground by Super Saiyan 2 EX Gotenks, however, he isn't fazed by the attack and powers up to his mac power revealing that he is more powerful than before proceeding to pummel Team Guitar with ease. However, Chamhit is still able to match his power and knocks him into the ground with his Time-Skip/Supreme. Chamhit is unable sense any energy coming from him and Baby 17 Mira tells him that Super 17's undetectable ki has passed onto him and proceeds to fire his Revenge Galick Beam Cannon at Chamhit as the fused warrior uses it hand to try to block it. However, he begins to be pushed back by the force of the attack as Demitar and EX Gotenks use Bloody Masenko and Galick Kamehameha respectively. The energy beams combine as it collides with Baby 17 Mira and results in a large explosion and enables to Chamhit to punch Baby 17 Mira's energy wave back at him and heavily wounds him while Pandel and Gorillin uses Kamehameha as Demitar is confused by Gorillin's control over his Great Ape form. Baby 17 Mira deflects the energy waves and knocks the two over before severing Gorillin's tail and forcing him back into his base form. Chamhit kicks Baby 17 Mira before he is able to deliver a second blow to Gorillin and proceeds to clash with him through out the sky. EX Gotenks, Gorillin, and Pandel fire Galick Kamehameha and Kamehamehas respectively and manage to engulf their opponent. Baby 17 Mira survives the attack and raises his power to point that he manages to focus his power enough to summon a Time Rift version of Bulma and absorb her into her being. Baby 17 Mira uses his abilities to overpower Chamhit and knocks him to the ground with a flurry of punches and kicks. He knocks him to the before fire his Super Dark Energy Ball at him as members of Team Guitar fire their super attack in order stop the energy sphere. Demitar admits that he doesn't remember doing any of this in the past and wonders if what is happening to was always meant to happen. The energy clashes causes the Streetpass Machine to go haywire with electric sparks fly off it. Bulma wonders if Team Guitar is helping the situation or hindering it. The clash continues as the Tournament continues to unfold as EX-Fusion are threaten to become undone before it concludes it. The resulting energy clash eventually reduced to a standstill before the an explosion occurs from the clash as the fighters are heavily wounded by the explosion. However, Baby 17 Mira heals from his wounds while Team Guitar is still trying to recover from their battle when Demitar suggest Five-Way Fusion, but Chamhit worries that it might overload the machine. EX Gotenks agrees with the suggestion and Chamhit reluctantly goes along with it, and uses the Five-Way Fusion to fuses into Ultra Demitar. Ultra Demitar powers up and proceeds to pummel Baby 17 Mira with ease and completely overpowers him. Ultra Demitar punches his foe in the gut as Mira communicates with him telepathically to destroy him. The result of Ultra Demitar's power causes the network to become red while the viruses begin to disappear. Baby 17 Mira uses every energy attack he can think of against Ultra Demitar, but the fused warrior deflects every energy attack with ease before punching Super Dark Energy Ball back at his foe - resulting in a massive explosion. They fire a ki blast at each other, but both Ki blasts cancel each other at as Ultra Demitar punches Baby 17 Mira in the gut before following with a kick and ends his combo with a double axe handle. The Tuffle Mutant realises that he'll die to the next attack and watches as Ultra Demitar flies up to the sky. Feeling that his fusion will come to end soon - he decides to fire a ki blast as Baby 17 Mira senses that it'll destroy him as Mira telepethically thanks him, however, Baby 17 separates from him as Mira and the Time Rift version of Bulma are destroyed the by attack. Baby 17 defuses himself as Super 17 returns to his era while Baby reveals his own Digital Space-Time Ring and uses it to escape the network before Ultra Demitar can finish him off. Ultra Demitar defuses and Team Guitar returns to the Spaceship where Guitar defuses from Demigra and disbands his team before he rushes off to train with Whis. Whis agrees to train him further and takes through some intense training as the Neurotemporal Displacement begins to wear off and causes him to miss his time to dodge a ki blast from Gohan. Guitar apologises to Gohan as Bulma tells Whis that Guitar succeeding in fixing the Freeform Machine and defeated the culprits. Whis tells that it's not over yet and promises to restore her memory when the next event in the Timespace Rift occurs as he sends her back to Age 774 after erasing her memory of the Timespace Rift and the events that unfolded along with everyone from Goku's era after Tekka wins the tournament. Pinich is confused when Vegeta disappears but continues his own training. Guitar continues to dodge each of Gohan's attack as part of Whis's training. After Whis is satisfied with his reaction timing - he gets Guitar to train in order to increase his resilience and flexibility while meditating above volcano in winter clothing while getting him to double task by dodging Pinich's energy attacks while not leaving his spot. Guitar fails several times but manages to use high-speed movements to dodge Pinich's energy blasts while not moving too far away from Volcano. Pinich offers to battle against him after his training. The training continues as the Displacement begins to weaken and almost causes Guitar to miss his timing. Chapters New Beginnings *482 - New Beginnings Behind the Scenes: 1st Tournament *483 - Team Guitar vs. Team Baby 17 *484 - Baby 17 takes Mira *485 - Transformation (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter) *486 - Final Transformation *487 - Team Guitar Wins *489 - Team Guitar vs. Team Pinich 2nd Tournament Announced *490 - An Unknown Tournament *491 - The Rules of the Tournament! *492 - Recruitment Drive... Battles 1st Tournamnet Mini-Saga *Team Guitar vs Team Baby 17 *Team Guitar vs. Baby 17 Mira (Super Saiyan/Strongest Form 1/Strongest Form 2/Bulma Absorbed) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson